


Our family (matcha blossom FLUFF)

by Creativelatte



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Joe x Cherry, Love Confessions, M/M, Macha blossom, Miya chinen is a little shit, Not Beta Read, Skateboarding, heavily influenced by ep 6, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativelatte/pseuds/Creativelatte
Summary: A VERY SHORT piece of fluff, no angst here. Just Cherry and Joe and their 3 kids. Also love confessions, it is badly written but try it anyway. Also Langa is a sweet bean. It was heavily influenced by ep 6, and one of the pieces I've written. Miya is such a little shit, I love him so much.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Our family (matcha blossom FLUFF)

"Kaoru" Joe yelled, "Miya needs to be picked up from school early."  
"well I can't do it, I have a client coming in next week." Cherry replied as they got ready for work. Joe had stayed over to discuss Adam resurfacing, "you call Reki and Miya and I'll call Langa." Kojiro seemed unhappy with this arrangement. "I don't understand why we have to call them each morning, and why do you only have to call Langa." Cherry sighed, getting angrier by the minute, "because, you stupid gorilla, we both know they won't wake up by themselves. They needed to wake up early and pick up the lunches you made for them, I have them at my office. Thank goodness, it's on the way to their school." Joe finally relented and they set out for the day, agreeing to meet at Joe's restaurant after work.

Cherry never understood how it happened, but he was stuck with three children now. Langa, Reki and Miya had forced themselves into his life much like a shirtless ape he knew. Though he would never admit it, Cherry would never let anything happen to them. Cherry smiled think about them, hoping that they would keep out of trouble.

After work, Cherry grabbed his skateboard and locked up. He hopped on his motorcycle and took the path he took every night, the one leading to Joe's restaurant. He arrived later than usual, "Carla, set alarm to leave work tomorrow ten minutes early." Carla confirmed quickly. He was the last one there, both Langa and Reki looked up when he walked in. Miya on the other hand, was thoroughly invested in his game. “Have you finished your homework?” both Reki and Langa nodded. Cherry sighed, “let me see it, now. That goes for you too, Miya.”  
Miya still didn’t look up. “get of that stupid game, you’ll ruin your eyes if you continue like this. When we were younger we never had any video games, we had to play outside.” Joe’s said, grabbing Miya’s game holding it above the young boy’s head. Miya reached up hopelessly, “C’mon pops, I was close to the mystery chest.” Joe, to his credit, didn’t flinch at the name. Him and Cherry were used to it now. Meanwhile Cherry had other problems. 

Reki’s math was horrible, he could barely do simple multiplication. At least Langa could do simple division. Miya was better than both of them combined, yet he struggled with geography. Cherry didn’t know why he agreed to tutor them. It seemed impossible, it was worse to think that these boys were actually smart. They just couldn’t learn things the way their teacher’s expected them to.  
“Kaoru,” Joe’s voice cut through his thoughts, “Shadow is coming to pick them up soon, we should eat fast.” Cherry looked at him exasperated, “Kojiro, you brute, I am not letting them go to the S. Not when their school work is so disgraceful.” Joe looked surprised, “but Kaoru,” he whined, “I wanted to teach them some tricks, I’ve got a beef today.” Dammit, Cherry really needed to work on saying no. ‘yes, because saying no to the love of my life is an easy thing to do’ he thought to himself, Joe was like a giant Labrador, it was impossible.  
Cherry sat down at the table. Little did he know, Joe was watching him carefully thinking similar thoughts to the ones he’d had a few moments ago. He loved this kind of family, not related by blood, but something more. His heart fluttered every time the kids called him ‘pops’ and couldn’t stop blushing when they started calling Cherry ‘mama’. He never realized how much he wanted kids one day, and he wanted all of this, this life, with Cherry.

Miya watched the two adults ogling each other from across the table, “mama’ when is old man shadow going to get here?” He asked innocently, watching Joe’s cheeks flush. Cherry looked unfazed, “I wasn’t going to let you go the S tonight, you all need to work on your studies-” the three teens erupted into protest. “We wanted to see Joe skate in a beef, besides he said he’d teach us some tricks. Please mama?” Cherry cleared his throat, “-however Kojiro said it would be a good learning experience, so finish whatever remaining work you have now. Shadow will be here in one hour, get to it. Reki and Miya were gone faster then Cherry could blink. Only Langa asked, “may I be excused?” Joe sighed, “Sure kid, I keep forgetting you’re Canadian.”  
‘This is it’ Kaoru thought. ‘ me and Kojiro are alone, tell him how you feel. Tell him you love him Kaoru, you can do it.’  
Kojiro came over and sat by him, “you do know you’re speaking out loud, right?” 

Oh shit.

“I was not” Cherry looked away, “I was just thinking…” Joe sighed, “well for the record, I was thinking the same thoughts.” Then he leaned in and kissed him. The first thing that Kaoru thought was ‘how are his lips so chapped and still so soft.’ Kojiro didn’t have any thoughts, his brain had melted. Kaoru pulled away, “you are going to buy yourself some chapstick if you ever want me to kiss you again.” Joe huffed a relieved sigh. “I love you Kaoru.” Cherry blushed deeply, “I-I love you too, you big gorilla.” Then they kissed again, and again, and again.

In the other room, Reki, Langa and Miya watched the new couple, heavily invested. “I told you they would happen. And happen soon.” They turned towards the sound of the voice, “old man, when did you get here…?” Miya asked, “I waited outside for a while then came through the back, didn’t wanna disturb them. Also don’t call me old, I’m twenty-four.”

When they finally go to S, it was close to midnight and Joe’s beef was about to start. Needless to say, he won. After pulling Cherry into a victory kiss, which everyone cheered for, until it went on for more then a minute. They spent the rest of the night with their family, and with each other. At some point Joe whispered in Cherry’s ear, “I think we should adopt kids not now obviously, but eventually.”  
Cherry smiled, everything was going to be alright.


End file.
